1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electric field driving device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal device is one of electric field driving devices and modulates transmitted light by driving a liquid crystal using an electric field. One embodiment of the liquid crystal device has been known as an FFS (Fringe Field Switching) mode liquid crystal device that drives a liquid crystal by a lateral electric field that is parallel to the substrates, which is described in JP-A-2002-296611. The liquid crystal device includes pixel electrodes and a common electrode. The pixel electrodes are provided on a face of one of the substrates, which faces the liquid crystal. The common electrode is laminated on the pixel electrodes via an insulating layer. Among these electrodes, the common electrode has a large number of slits formed therein. In the above described configuration, as a driving voltage is applied between the pixel electrodes and the common electrode, an electric field that has a line of electric force, extending from the upper face of the common electrode through the slits to the upper face of the pixel electrodes, is generated. At this time, liquid crystal molecules are driven by a component of the electric field, which is parallel to the substrates (lateral electric field) and generated above the common electrode, and thereby the alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules are changed. In this manner, the FFS mode liquid crystal device drives the liquid crystal molecule and modulates incident light using the polarization conversion function.
The pixel region of the FFS mode liquid crystal device is, for example, collectively formed of sub-pixels that contribute to display corresponding to any one of red, green, and blue. Then, the lengths of slits provided in the common electrode are set smaller than the widths of the sub-pixels, and the slits are generally provided for each of the sub-pixels.
In the above described configuration, however, a large number of end portions of the slits (ends of the slits in the longitudinal direction) are included in each of the sub-pixels. For this reason, there is a problem that, in proximity to the above end portions of the slits, an electric field is disturbed and, thereby, an alignment state of the liquid crystal is disturbed to thereby produce a domain, or the like, resulting in a decrease in display quality. In addition, when the number of end portions of the slits is different among a plurality of the sub-pixels corresponding to the same color, there occurs a problem that the display quality varies because a disturbance of an electric field is different among the sub-pixels.